


I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend

by Oddree13



Series: Love You So Bad [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Speaks Spanish, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddree13/pseuds/Oddree13
Summary: It’s one thing to want to co-parent a child with your adoptive brother because of good old fashioned family trauma, but it’s another thing to want to date your adoptive brother and raise a child with them.Or how two oblivious idiots finally fall in love.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Love You So Bad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943689
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104





	1. Look Like That

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment in this verse. Reading part 1 is slightly necessary but in short, Klaus acquires a baby and asks Diego to help raise her. The first few chapters are from the first part of the story but from alternate perspectives. I write Diego way better than I write Klaus so I wanted to give myself the challenge. 
> 
> This chapter takes place during Chapter 9 of Part 1. 
> 
> Song for this work - I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend by Ezra Furman [Fic playlist here --> https://spoti.fi/33DX6ba]

“Confidence. I like that in a man,” Klaus hears the woman giggle as he turns into the aisle. From far away, Klaus can see the way Diego is frozen, unsure of what to say. If this was any other situation, Klaus would hang back and let the vigilante flounder awkwardly. But right now? Right now Diego is shopping for their daughter and said daughter is strapped to his chest, and Klaus has the urge to smack that stupid grin from the woman’s face because that’s his family. But he can’t. So he does the next best thing. 

Stalking down the aisle, he comes up behind Diego and slides his hand into Diego’s dangling one, giving him a reassuring squeeze, and Klaus is pleased when Diego relaxes a fraction. 

“He really is quite confident but I’m afraid I’m going to have to take the credit when it comes to our little girl's looks,” Klaus asserts, giving the woman a toothy grin that conveys ‘this is my family and I will cut you if you so much as look at him again’ and smirks when realization passes over her face.

“Right, she looks just like you. I was just going to ask your husband here what he'd recommend for a baby shower gift, but I think I’m going to go ask the attendant!” she concedes, turning on her heel, striding out of the aisle. 

“What just happened?” Diego asks after a few seconds, looking over at Klaus, who made sure his face went back to mischievous innocence rather than the murderous threat it was a second ago. 

“You were being hit on by that woman Gogo,” Klaus explains, his hand still resting in Diego’s, while the other one pats his shoulder awkwardly. 

“But I have a baby strapped to my chest?” he murmurs, and Klaus can’t help but appreciate how oblivious he is.

“Baby, yes, but no ring. So she figured you were fair game,” Klaus shrugs, reaching to pluck a teething ring off the rack instead of lingering on the idea that he should go get another sort of ring to warn eager women off of his brother/co-parent.

“That’s just fucking weird. It’s a baby store!” Diego starts, still startled by the woman’s boldness. “Whatever,” he mutters, and Klaus notices him lifting his shopping basket to show him something. Diego explains the teething necklaces to him, instead of listening to what he was saying, Klaus wonders when his brother started changing from the emotionally constipated fuckboy he grew up with, to the man before him showing him baby proof accessories. 

***

“Do you want to get back home or walk around a bit?” Klaus asks as they step out of the store, the sun tempering the chill of the fall day. 

“Klaus, just say you want to get ice cream in the park and save me the runaround,” Diego insists. 

“Fine, I want to cut through the park to get ice cream. Happy?”

Diego nods fondly and Klaus takes the shopping bag from him, tucking the purchases into the baby bag, and realizes that the stylish black backpack was another Diego purchase for Klaus. It’s such a contrast to the utilitarian bag Diego uses when it’s just him out and about. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Klaus starts, hoping Diego doesn’t take this the wrong way. “You know how we’ve started to take Kat out more. Doctor’s appointments, the park,” he says gesturing to the scenery around them with a flourish, “and eventually she’ll go to school and playdates, and all the parenting things I know you have in your binder.”

“I do not have a binder,” Diego defends. 

“Please don’t lie Gogo, it's unbecoming of you and sets a bad example for Kit Kat,” Klaus mockingly pouts before continuing. “Anyway, she’s going to start seeing the world more, and therefore we’re going to start being in the world more. With people. Parents even who will look at us and wonder ‘gee should I let my little Timopher play with the little girl who has two very unique dads.’ So I was wondering if maybe I should start toning it down when we go out. You know, take Luther’s advice and get a more respectable wardrobe.” The thought had been on Klaus’ mind for weeks now, ever since Diego glared at half of the waiting room at the pediatrician’s office. 

Klaus twirls around, noticing that Diego’s stopped walking with him. 

“Hey, why did you stop walking? Ice cream is so close!”

“Is this about the doctor’s office?” Diego asks, his brow furrowed in concentration. 

“I mean yeah and because as she gets older she’s going to start asking questions, her friends will ask, other parents will you know pull you aside and ask if everything is alright at home..." Klaus waves, as if the gesture will do the explaining for him. As if that gesture will stop his own brain from wondering if he just picked a presentation, women like the one at the store wouldn’t go after Diego because Diego would see him as an option. As if Klaus has the right to want that. 

“Who cares what those people think? T-they don’t even exist yet,” Diego grits out, Klaus realizing he must have struck a nerve when Diego stutters. 

“But they will exist, Diego, you can’t pretend that they won’t,” Klaus counters, but is cut off by Diego resting both of his hands on Klaus’ shoulders. It’s been Diego’s signal since they were young that he needs Klaus to stop flitting about and just listen. 

“Klaus, I don’t want either of us to become Sir, focused on what looks good on the outside while letting the inside rot. I want Kat to know she can be whomever she wants to be and both her parents are going to support her. You being you is going to be the best example. And if anyone says shit? Well, that’s what knives are for, baby,” he smirks, making Klaus laugh.

“You can go around stabbing other parents Diego,” he chides, smacking his shoulder playfully. 

“Who said anything about stabbing? A warning knife across their arm will do the job. Also, do you just realize you tried to win that argument with ‘maybe I should take Luther’s advice’? There is no universe where Luther is the authority on what is best for our family. So please never try quoting advice from King Kong again.”

“But Luther is technically family,” Klaus counters, but Diego just shakes his head. 

“When I talk about our family I mean me, you, and this little one here. You both come first. Now let’s get you that ice cream and see if Kat likes the taste of whatever you pick.”

Klaus can’t stop the smile that comes across his face as he walks to the ice cream stand. No one has ever put him first before. It’s something he could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter - Look Like That by Violent Femmes [Fic playlist here --> https://spoti.fi/33DX6ba]
> 
> Klaus' pronouns in this story are he/they so they alternate between chapters, FYI
> 
> Please drop a kudos, or comment if you want me to squee about these boys with you! If you like this work consider subscribing to the series if you haven't already <3


	2. Mama Said (There'd Be Days Like This)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to ask you some advice if you have the time,” he starts, earning an easy smile from his mother. 
> 
> “You always know I have time for you dear. What did you want to talk about?”
> 
> “I, uh, w-was w-wondering,” he falters, stopping when his mother places a gentle hand on his arm, reminding him to picture the word in his mind. “I was wondering if you could help me plan a date? For Klaus and me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update!
> 
> This chapter takes place during Chapter 10 of Part 1.

“Mom,” Diego greets, knocking on the door of her new room, taking in the ways Grace has finally made it her own. 

Back when Diego started renovating the third floor Klaus, Kat, and himself, Diego asked his mother if she finally wanted a space for herself. She had been reluctant to leave the portrait gallery, but once he showed her the basic sketch he’d made for her room all it took was a ‘please’ from Diego and Grace moved into her new space. 

“Diego dear,” she smiles, turning from where she’s painting - another gift from her son - “to what do I owe this pleasure!”

“I wanted to ask you some advice if you have the time,” he starts, earning an easy smile from his mother. 

“You always know I have time for you dear. What did you want to talk about?”

“I, uh, w-was w-wondering,” he falters, stopping when his mother places a gentle hand on his arm, reminding him to picture the word in his mind. “I was wondering if you could help me plan a date? For Klaus and me?”

“A date Diego, how exciting! I heard your sister suggesting that to the two of you a few days ago and I agree. It’s important that Kat’s fathers get out of the house. If parents are social the baby is social,” she recites. “Well, the first step is easy. Think about what you and Klaus both like to do?” 

Diego’s first instinct is to say ‘get into trouble’ but he knows, robot or not, his mother would not appreciate that. “Uh, we both like food, music, movies. Kat,” Diego grins, knowing he just listed the most generic things people like. “Uh, Klaus likes shopping, but not really to buy things, more to just touch whatever is on display. They like walking around barefoot, but the beach is out of the question this time of year. They also like to people-watch. They have this habit of narrating the lives of random people in the park when we just sit there,” he rambles, only stopping once Grace puts a hand on his knee. “Right, uh, those are things we like to do.”

“I think that’s a good start dear. I saw in the paper a few days ago that the park a few blocks over is playing some old movies. How about a picnic to go with the movie,” she suggests, going over to her bookshelf to pluck out an old book titled  _ The Art of Dating _ , opening it to a marked page. “Now let’s see what other advice we can find here,” she pipes, and Diego doesn’t stop his mother as she pours over her vintage dating guide, telling him what kind of gentleman he has to be. 

***

“Diego dear, they have some books over here,” Grace calls, waving her hand to signal her son, who’s one aisle behind her at the bookstore. 

“What did you find Mom?” he asks, looking at the three books in her hand. 

“Three solid choices. One seems to be the basics, another is more Mediterranean, and this one is just desserts. Now I don’t think you and Klaus shouldn’t just eat sweets while you're out, but I could use some new cookie recipes. How about we get all three and update the kitchen repertoire a little more? After all, I’m certain you’ll be taking my granddaughter on her own picnics soon enough.”

“That we probably will now that she’s eating more than just mush. Maybe the next time we’ll make a day of it. You and me and try some of these recipes out and go for a picnic with Kat,” he suggests, earning a smile from his mother. 

“That would be lovely Diego,” she remarks, before pulling out her list. “Now let’s go find the books Ben wanted. I think he’s lamenting the lack of mystery books in your Father’s collection. 

***

“Now Diego honey, make sure you’re only using containers with tight lids. You’re going to be walking to the park and I don’t think you want to be ruining your picnic with spilled pasta salad.”

Diego thanks his mother before spotting his spectre brother at the kitchen door, asking after his plans for the evening. 

“Can you just tell them to be downstairs in five minutes? I want to get a good spot,” Diego asks Ben, and as soon as his brother fades away he goes back to packing the basket. 

“Here is a blanket for the grass and another in case it gets chilly. The temperature is supposed to drop tonight, so remember, a gentleman always offers his jacket or a blanket if his date gets cold. Now normally I wouldn’t approve of a blanket for a first date, but given that you two have a daughter already, I think it’s alright.”

“Blanket is a great idea Mom, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego is a Momma's boy who of course asks his mother to help him plan a date because he is a himbo.
> 
> Song for this chapter - Mama Said by the Shirelles [Fic playlist here --> https://spoti.fi/33DX6ba]
> 
> Klaus' pronouns in this story are he/they so they alternate between chapters, FYI
> 
> Please drop a kudos, or comment if you want me to squee about these boys with you! If you like this work consider subscribing to the series if you haven't already <3


	3. Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus hears the rhythmic churning of the sewing machine down the hall. He’s been down in the cellar all day tending to his plants and hadn’t seen Diego or their daughter since breakfast. He knows Diego has been giving him space, but Klaus usually takes the afternoon and doesn’t want to impose on Diego’s well-established routine. 
> 
> But as he heads down the hall he hears Grace’s voice over the thrum of the machine and almost thinks she’s alone until he hears, “Diego, sweetheart, I do think it’s important to bring it up. After all, communication is important in a relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Chapter 12 of Part 1.

Klaus hears the rhythmic churning of the sewing machine down the hall. He’s been down in the cellar all day tending to his plants and hadn’t seen Diego or their daughter since breakfast. He knows Diego has been giving him space, but Klaus usually takes the afternoon and doesn’t want to impose on Diego’s well-established routine. 

But as he heads down the hall he hears Grace’s voice over the thrum of the machine and almost thinks she’s alone until he hears, “Diego, sweetheart, I do think it’s important to bring it up. After all, communication is important in a relationship.”

Klaus hears the laugh come out of the other man’s mouth at the word relationship, and his heart hurts a bit.

“Mom, I’m not exactly sure how to start that conversation. There isn’t a guide for dealing with the death of your daughter’s mother who comes back as a ghost,” Diego contends, and Klaus can’t help but smirk at how right he is. 

“Not everything requires an advice column, though you do know I love my magazines. But just like anything, practice can help. So tell me what’s on your mind and maybe we can find you a starting point,” she offers, and just as Klaus wonders if Kat is in there with them, he hears his daughter babble in response to the adults around her. 

“I just...I want them to know that they can break down, and not just wait until it’s night in our bed,” Klaus hears Diego begin, and he can’t stop from sinking onto the floor to listen. 

All this time Klaus thought Diego was keeping it together for just Kat, that he was just being a good Dad. After all, in Klaus’ mind, Diego does everything for Kat. 

_ Agreeing to raise a baby with Klaus? _

For Kat.

_ Moving into the same room as Klaus? _

For Kat.

_ Keeping his name on the birth certificate? _

For Kat.

_ Not correcting people when they think Klaus and Diego are together? _

For Kat. 

But the more Diego talks about his fears and feelings to Grace, the more Klaus only hears his name and realizes for the first time that Diego does a lot of things just for Klaus. 

_ Choosing Kat’s name? _

For Klaus.

_ Researching a pediatrician where Klaus could be themself? _

For Klaus.

_ Planning a night out? _

For Klaus. 

_ Letting Klaus cry into his shoulder until the wee hours of the morning? _

For Klaus. 

“I just don’t want them to think this changes how I feel about the three of us Mom. We’re a family. A real one. Not one because we were bought by the same fucking megalomaniac-”

“Diego language,” Grace chides, and Klaus can’t help but smile because they know without looking into the room that Diego looks properly chastised. 

“Sorry. It’s just. They’re my partner in all this. Better or worse, it’s us two versus the world Mom. And I just want him to know,” he sniffs, and Klaus realizes that Diego’s teary. 

Diego only gets teary over three people - Kat, Grace, and Patch. In that order. But now? Klaus wonders if he’s become a permanent fixture to that list. 

“Then tell him, darling,” Grace encourages. 

“I’ll try Mom, I’ll try. Now let me help you fit Kat for her costume,” he offers, and Klaus sits there listening to his family for a little while longer, only snapping to when Grace asks, “Do I need to make anything for Klaus?” 

“No, I don’t think they’re going to come out with us, but I got something for them just in case.”

“What did you get for me?” Klaus asks from the door, finally making his presence known, basking in the way Diego beams at them when they come through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter - Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want by The Smiths [Fic playlist here --> https://spoti.fi/33DX6ba]
> 
> Klaus' pronouns in this story are he/they so they alternate between chapters, FYI
> 
> Please drop a kudos, or comment if you want me to squee about these boys with you! If you like this work consider subscribing to the series if you haven't already <3


	4. Can I Sleep In Your Brain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can we talk?” Diego asks into the dark of their room. They’re in bed, Klaus curled around Diego as they have been for the last two weeks. Diego spent the whole day debating whether or not to bring it up, but Mom was right, he should let Klaus know how he feels. 
> 
> “Sounds serious Gogo, what’s wrong?” Klaus wonders, as Diego feels Klaus’ heart rate pick up. He fucked up. No good conversation comes after ‘can we talk’ but this wasn’t a bad conversation, at least Diego hopes it isn’t going to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Chapter 12 of Part 1

“Can we talk?” Diego asks into the dark of their room. They’re in bed, Klaus curled around Diego as they have been for the last two weeks. Diego spent the whole day debating whether or not to bring it up, but Mom was right, he should let Klaus know how he feels. 

“Sounds serious Gogo, what’s wrong?” Klaus wonders, as Diego feels Klaus’ heart rate pick up. He fucked up. No good conversation comes after ‘can we talk’ but this wasn’t a bad conversation, at least Diego hopes it isn’t going to be. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I just, I uh, sorry. I don’t really know how to start this,” Diego sighs, sitting up, not seeing how Klaus frowns at the loss of warmth beside him. He feels Klaus sit up next to him and wonders if he should turn the lamp on to give the room some light. But the idea of not being able to hide gives Diego pause and he thinks that some conversations are best done in the dark. 

“You know I’m here for you, right? And not just because of Kat, but because you’re my...because you’re Klaus.” Diego doesn’t know why he can’t say brother at the moment. He doesn’t know when it changed, but lately, Klaus has earned a category above sibling, for as tenuous a category it was to begin with.

“I don’t want you to think you have to be strong for me Klaus,” Diego continues, “we’re going to be Kat’s parents for the rest of our lives and that means we’re going to see each other's ups and downs. And I just want you to know that I’m going to try my best to listen and not just throw a knife at the problem.”

Diego can’t tell what Klaus is thinking because they’re silent next to him. He knows he shouldn’t interrupt whatever process Klaus is going through and it’s taking everything in him to not beg for an answer and break the silence between them. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to disappoint you, disappoint her” Klaus answers, holding a finger up when they see Diego is going to rebut. “The day I found her I had no idea what to do, so I called you because if anyone could fix the situation, it would be you. You always know what to do. And even after all these months I still feel out of my depth, like I’m going to fuck up at any moment. And I just keep waiting for the moment that you say enough is enough and leave. I know it's not now, but it might be in the future, and it terrifies me,” they whisper, their confession coming out in strained warbles. “I’m afraid, every fucking day Diego, that one day when Kat older she’s going to learn that the two people responsible for bringing her into this world couldn’t keep it together for her and overdosed. I know you don’t get that, ‘Mr. My Body is a Temple’ but ever since Pen came by I can’t stop myself from thinking the worst. That one day I’m going to slip and our baby girl is going to know her Dad couldn’t do it for her. That you’re going to finally see me for the fuck up I am and leave.”

Diego doesn’t answer for a while, trying to figure out how to respond. He wants to reassure Klaus, tell them that he is never going to leave, that he’d never take Kat away from them. He wants to tell them that everything will be okay and that they’ll figure it out together, but he knows that it would all be futile, because when someone is in their own head like that nothing resembling logic will break through. So he opts for his own confession. 

“Back in Dallas, I was put in an institution. I know you know this, we all do, because it’s become another fucked up Hargreeves joke. But um, I don’t know how much you know about 1960s psychiatric treatment. In short, not good. They made me take medicine I didn’t need, confined me to padded rooms when I didn’t behave, which was often. And in the days leading up to all of us reuniting? Well, I was being dosed with ketamine regularly to keep me sedated.”

He could feel Klaus cringe next to him because recreational pharmaceuticals were Klaus’ old playground, and Klaus must know the comedown from ketamine is bad. 

“I was fine for a few days, the adrenaline from everything going on kept the worst of it at bay. But once we landed back here? What Five thought was just really bad time-travel jet lag was withdrawal,” he admits, not looking at Klaus, but keeping his eyes straight ahead. “Everything hurt Klaus, and I know I don’t have to tell you because you’ve done it. Every time I threw up I thought of all the shit I gave you for not sobering up because in that moment I would have given anything to make the pain stop. I thought maybe if I just found a little bit of it I could wean off it, and that the cravings wouldn’t be so painful” he croaks and feels Klaus’ hand settle on his shoulder. 

“I was lucky though, I had you. You were getting sober, I didn’t want to let you down. I couldn’t let you down now that I got you back. And this isn’t me trying to say that I get what you’ve gone through because I don’t. That taste is not enough to know the years of hell you went through. But Klaus,” Diego quavers, turning to look at Klaus, his hands cupping Klaus’ face. “I need you to know that if something happens and you slip up, I’m not going anywhere and I’m not taking Kat from you. It’s you and me. We’re a team Klaus and I don’t care if I have to tell you every day. I’m not leaving either of you,” he swears, leaning forward to press his forehead against Klaus’. 

Diego wants to keep going, to tell Klaus how he’d meant the movie picnic as a real date, how he wanted to kiss them at the door to the house, how he likes when Klaus holds his hand in public, how he wants Klaus to really be his. But now is not the time. He wonders if there is ever going to be a time to tell Klaus how he feels, but he knows enough that now is not the time. 

He feels Klaus’ thumb graze his cheek and realizes that he started crying some point in his ramble. “I think I could get used to you crying over me Gogo,” Klaus whispers, and Diego can't help but laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter - Can I Sleep in Your Brain by Ezra Furman [Fic playlist here --> https://spoti.fi/33DX6ba]
> 
> Klaus' pronouns in this story are he/they so they alternate between chapters, FYI
> 
> Please drop a kudos, or comment if you want me to squee about these boys with you! If you like this work consider subscribing to the series if you haven't already <3


	5. Cuando Estoy Contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know the last date night didn’t end as planned,” Diego starts, causing Klaus to let out a guffaw because that was an understatement. “But it’s been a month and I figure we’re due one again? We can just keep it simple this time and go to dinner? Unless you want a night alone?”
> 
> Klaus shakes his head, amused that Diego still refers to it as a date night as if the last one was a date. “No, I think a night out would be good, and I think you’d like a night off from cooking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Chapter 12 of Picture Book

Klaus isn’t sure how or when, but he knows that whatever is going on between him and Diego has changed.

He first notices it on Halloween. They come back from trick-or-treating and join their family for a movie after putting Kat down. Diego sits next to Klaus on the sofa and drapes a blanket around their shoulders before carding a hand through his hair. 

Klaus does his best to focus on the film but the gentle affection is causing him to sink into the cushions. He starts to adjust again, figuring Diego would want his space back, when the other man guides his head down to rest on his shoulder, while his arm moves to rest on Klaus’ waist.

“Don’t worry about falling asleep. I can carry you up to bed. It’s been a long day,” Diego assures him, and Klaus finds himself too relaxed to wonder about what this might mean. 

***

“I know the last date night didn’t end as planned,” Diego starts, causing Klaus to let out a guffaw because that was an understatement. “But it’s been a month and I figure we’re due one again? We can just keep it simple this time and go to dinner? Unless you want a night alone?”

Klaus shakes his head, amused that Diego still refers to it as a date night as if the last one was a date. “No, I think a night out would be good, and I think you’d like a night off from cooking.”

“I didn’t think my cooking was that bad. Kit Kat likes it plenty,” Diego counters. 

“You’re cooking is fine. Big improvement, and yes of course our daughter likes your cooking. I just meant that you also might like a night off, so let’s go out to dinner. Any place in mind? If memory serves I’m supposed to plan this one,” Klaus offers, wondering if Diego will actually let him plan it. 

“My food map of the city consists of places I can get a meal for less than five dollars so I’d ask Allison. Maybe even Vanya might have an idea. Just let me know if I have to dress in something other than black,” Diego jokes, as if he’s challenging Klaus - well challenge accepted, Klaus thinks and begins to plot. 

***

“Italian?”

“No.”

“French?” 

“Non.”

“Indian?”

“Maybe. I’m not bottoming anytime soon but I’m not sure what Diego’s spice tolerance is nowadays,” Klaus admits, causing Allison to look up over her tablet. 

“Interesting didn’t think Diego had it in him,” Allison teases, and Klaus sticks his tongue out at her. 

“That isn’t what I mean. I was more talking about my nonexistent sex life. The only thing that’s ever been near Diego’s ass has been for hygiene. Either way Indian is a possibility. Anything else?”

“It’s telling that you contemplated Diego’s preference in bed, but I’ll drop that. How about Spanish, you could do tapas? A little bit of everything?”

“Ooh, I do love tapas. Everything is so small, and I bet Diego’s going to try and talk in Spanish,” Klaus prattles, making Allison laugh again. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You! You like him and you won’t admit it!”

“First Ben, now you. Honestly, both of you need to get off that train right now. It does me no good, and it’s going to make him uncomfortable if you don’t stop,” Klaus reprimands, and Allison’s smile grows a little sad at that. “What?”

“Klaus, honey, Diego is crazy about you, don’t you see that?” Allison says, laying a hand on Klaus’ knee.

“Diego loves me like he loves Kat,” Klaus combats, standing up to get away from Allison’s sympathetic hand and face. “He’s protective of who he considers his, that’s all, and Kat and I are his as far as he’s concerned. Really what we should all be doing is getting Diego to date, because if we don’t get him out of Dad-mode soon he’s going to become the PTA president. He’ll run bake sales with an iron fist Allison, he’ll become a helicopter parent and give Kat a complex! So really we need to direct our efforts there.”

“In that case, I think I’ll set him up with one of the girls from my production. She’s been asking after him ever since he dropped me off at rehearsal,” Allison muses, and Klaus can’t help but grimace at that.

“Just tell me about the tapas place,” Klaus huffs and lets Allison read him the menu as he wonders how he can break someone’s leg and make it look like an accident. 

***

“Is this nice enough? Allison told me this place was nice and she put this in our room,” Diego asks, causing Klaus to stumble on the last step down the stairs, out of shock. 

Of course, Diego is there to catch him, and Klaus takes a moment to take in the sight of Diego in a matching royal blue chino and blazer combination, complete with a black button-down shirt. He can’t remember the last time he saw Diego so dressed up and he wonders how on earth he is expected to get through dinner tonight when Diego looks like that. 

“Hey, are you okay? Is that outfit that bad? I can go change,” Diego frets because of course, he thinks that Klaus tripped because he’s mismatched, and not because he looks like a model. 

“No you look great Gogo, Alli did a great job,” for which I will murder her for, Klaus mentally adds. 

“She did. I’m grateful because I think if I went with my original plan I’d look out of place standing next to you. That’s a really beautiful outfit, Klaus,” he compliments, and Klaus notices how Diego takes in the crimson velvet jumpsuit he chose for the night.

“Thanks,” he demures and heads out to the car. 

Outside, Klaus reaches for the passenger door but stops when Diego leans past him and opens it, holding his hand out to help Klaus into the elevated seat. “You know I can get into the car on my own right? I’m not high.”

“I know, I just figured you didn’t want your heels catching on the pant leg,” he explains, and Klaus wonders why there’s a blush rising on Diego’s cheeks. He watches in disbelief as Diego closes the door for him, before walking to the driver’s side. 

The same thing happens at the restaurant. Diego pulls the car up to the valet and waits to hand the keys to the attendant after he helps Klaus out. 

“I can’t believe you’re paying for valet. We can just park the car ourselves Diego,” Klaus says, earning only a shrug from Diego, who walks ahead and opens the door for Klaus. 

Klaus is about to ask who body swapped his brother when the host asks for the reservation name and begins to lead them to their table once Diego answers. As they wander through the restaurant, Klaus realizes that Allison purposefully led him to pick a place like this - the lights were low, the tables were intimate, and there’s only the gentle hum of conversation for noise - he should have known. 

“Oh the menu is all picked out,” Diego remarks, snapping Klaus from his thoughts, and nods. 

“Yeah, Allison said it was one of these places where you just tell the waiter your preference and they just bring stuff to you. Had to put a credit card down in advance and everything,” Klaus answers and watches as Diego looks around curiously. 

“I guess we have money now to do that so why not? It’s weird though. There were weeks where I’d stretch ten bucks into ten meals, and now I’m sitting in a place where ten bucks doesn’t even get me an appetizer,” Diego muses, and Klaus can’t help but nod in agreement. Of their siblings, they both knew what it was like to be hungry, and not just from Sir’s punishments. 

Soon enough their food starts coming out, and about halfway through their meal, the sound of a band starting up permeates through the restaurant. Klaus cranes his neck to see the band, and when he looks back Diego is chuckling to himself. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing, just reminds me of something that happened in Dallas before Five and I met up with all of you,” he laughs, and tries to wave off Klaus’ interest but it's not working. 

“Well tell me what happened? Aren’t people supposed to fill dinner dates with anecdotes and empty promises?”

“I hope I haven’t made any empty promises, but I’ll tell you what happened.” Diego regales Klaus with their embassy infiltration, Five ditching him, Lila dragging him to the dance floor, spotting Grace, and almost getting killed by the Swedes - again. “You know in the middle of the dance she took the lead,” he adds, forgetting that detail until after the escape portion of the story, “and if it wasn’t for the way our dance lessons were conducted, with Dad making me pair with you since Ben danced with Vanya, I would have stepped all over her feet.”

“Well, she would have deserved it,” Klaus answers without thinking and Diego gives him a soft laugh.

“Yeah, well, I was a mark. She was doing her job. But it was nice to dust off the old ballroom moves. Not a whole lot of use for that outside of weddings.”

“How about now?” Klaus offers, wondering if Diego would accept the offer. “There’s a band, a floor, but I can’t promise I won’t step on your feet.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

Klaus lets Diego take him to the dance floor, and pulls him close. He half expects Diego to modify his hold and grips Klaus’ back, but without hesitation, Diego’s arm settles like an anchor around his waist. With ease, Diego leads Klaus around the floor, keeping up with the tempo of the song. 

Klaus loses his focus for a moment when he glances around the room and sees the looks other people are giving them. No longer able to use the haze of drugs to dismiss people’s judgment, he’s about to cut their dance short when Diego murmurs into his ear. 

“You’re handling yourself well in those heels. I’m impressed,” he teases, and Klaus can’t stop the blush from rising on his cheeks. 

“Helps to have someone who knows what he’s doing.” Before he can ask to go back to their table, the song changes and Diego slows them down. He looks so happy dancing, that Klaus doesn’t want to be the one who stops his fun, so he listens to the music as Diego moves them in a gentle circle. 

“What’s the song about?” Klaus asks, unable to gather any of the words being sung. He watches as Diego listens for a bit before translating. 

“It’s a love song. The singer keeps repeating ‘ _cuando estoy contigo_ ’ which means when I’m with you. The song lists all the ways being with their lover makes the world seem better. How everything they want is there in their lover’s arms and how they just want to be a part of their story.” 

For a moment Klaus regrets asking, but then Diego leans in and presses a kiss to Klaus’ cheek as the song ends and his mind goes blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter - Cuando Estoy Contigo by Celia Cruz [Fic playlist here --> https://spoti.fi/33DX6ba]
> 
> Klaus' pronouns in this story are he/they so they alternate between chapters, FYI
> 
> Please drop a kudos, or comment if you want me to squee about these boys with you! If you like this work consider subscribing to the series if you haven't already <3


	6. Falling In Love With Your Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did dinner go last night?” 
> 
> Diego doesn’t look up from where he’s chopping the carrots into bite-sized pieces to answer Vanya. “It could have gone better. I messed it up,” he sighs, hating that his sister is privy to his failings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during Chapter 12 of Picture Book

“How did dinner go last night?” 

Diego doesn’t look up from where he’s chopping the carrots into bite-sized pieces to answer Vanya. “It could have gone better. I messed it up,” he sighs, hating that his sister is privy to his failings. 

“What do you mean you messed it up?” she asks, leaning against the counter. 

“We went to the restaurant. Thanks by the way for finding out ahead of time where we were going. And I did what we planned - opened all the doors for them, complimented their outfit, tried to keep the conversation light. I planned on kissing them at the door when we got home, just like you suggested, but at the restaurant, there was a band. We danced, and it was great. Really great. Klaus moves like water on the dance floor,” he remembers, the feeling of Klaus in his arms coming back to him a bit as he talks. 

“And at the end of one of the songs I leaned in and kissed their cheek. It felt right, you know?” he explains, looking at his sisters for some validation. “But after I did that, they froze...I don’t think a friend or stranger would have noticed, but I did. And the rest of the night Klaus was just off. I read this wrong Vanya,” he laments, passing the knife over the cutting board to send the carrots into the bowl. 

“I don’t think you did though! Maybe Klaus just wasn’t expecting you to think of them like that or was just surprised,” she tries. Diego can tell she’s trying to make him feel better, and he appreciates it, but he knows better than to hope. 

“Vanya, this was already a long shot and we both knew that. For as open as Klaus is, there are some lines people aren’t willing to cross. Maybe it’s for the best you know?” he shrugs, tossing his knife across the room so it lands onto the magnetic stripe over the counter, as he gets out the next vegetables to be the victims of his frustration. 

“What do you mean it’s for the best?”

“Fewer questions when Kat grows up. I know Klaus is already worried given their gender presentation,” he starts, but stops when he sees Vanya raising an eyebrow.

“Since when do you know words like ‘gender presentation’?” she wonders and Diego gestures towards the general direction of the library. 

“I asked Ben for books when we landed back in this timeline. I wanted to be a better brother this time around - not just to Klaus,” he mumbles, letting the implication that he read books for all his siblings hang in the air.

“But yeah, Klaus is worried enough about Kat’s social development being impacted by their fluidity. We don’t need to add to that marrying your adopted not brother.”

“Marrying? Last we talked it was dating,” Vanya prods, and Diego just shrugs. 

“There is usually an end goal to dating,” he counters, focus turning to the zucchini in front of him. 

“I’ll leave you to your thoughts, but honestly Diego, I think they feel the same way about you. Just try again.”

Diego doesn’t respond. Instead, he focuses on the meal prep before him, knowing he can at least do this right. He can provide for his daughter, for his family, and maybe that would be enough. 

Not every relationship has to be sexual or romantic, he tells himself, and maybe he and Klaus would just find something that works for them. That could be enough he thinks. After all, it took him an entire quarter-century to realize that he might have a thing for Klaus, so he won’t be distracted by trying to find another person to date. Waking up next to Klaus in bed and seeing them thrive with their daughter would be enough, he thinks, and he’ll just have to remind himself of that. 

***

“Diego, can you take me to rehearsal?” 

“What was the point of all of you getting cars if no one is actually going to drive themselves anywhere?”

“Come on, you're just doing laundry, which you know Mom will finish! Besides, I’m going out after rehearsal for drinks and don’t want to drive. So please, be a good brother,” Allison pleads, and Diego folds one last shirt before acquiescing.

“Fine, but you owe me,” he gripes, heading out of the laundry room and to the alley door where his car is parked. He rolls his eyes when he sees Allison walk out behind him with a few bags that she insists are necessary and loads them into the trunk. 

The drive to the theatre isn’t long, and Diego thinks he’ll get away with mostly silence by letting Allison pick the music. But after the first song ends his sister, of course, brings up the last topic he wants to talk about - dinner. 

“Klaus was a little tight-lipped about last night. I’ve been dying to go to Jaleo but Klaus didn’t tell me more than the basics, so how was it?”

Diego’s hands grip the steering wheel tighter when Allison mentions how tight lipped Klaus was. Of course, they wouldn’t want to talk about last night, especially after Diego made a fool of himself. It’s bad enough one of his sister’s knows his failings, so he wasn't about to let the woman who was always trying to correct his parenting choices in on his misery. “The food was really great, thanks for the recommendation. I think we had about six courses. Klaus of course, got a few extras because Klaus can’t help themself around good food. There was live music too, which added to the atmosphere. It was nice to get dressed up and go out.”

“I’m glad! Maybe this will encourage you two to get out of the house more. It doesn’t even have to be with each other, as I’ve said before.”

‘ _Who else would I even go out with?_ ’ he thinks but doesn’t get a chance to ask because the theatre is up ahead. 

“Give me a hand with my bags?” Allison asks, not leaving any room for a no, so Diego parks the car and gets out to help. He follows Allison in through the side door, ignoring the people around him until Allison stops to talk to someone. 

“Jasmine! You remember my brother Diego,” she greets, and Diego looks up, and wonders if he should remember this woman, but cannot for the life of him, place her. But ever the gentleman, he says hello, and pretends as if he remembers their first encounter.

“Yes I do,” she replies, smiling brightly at Diego. He’s about to keep carrying the bags to where Allison wants them when his sister insists he tells Jasmine about the restaurant and leaves him to dreaded small talk. And because Diego is trying to work on being polite, he chats with the woman while Allison walks off, not noticing when she snaps a photo of him.

***

“How was the theatre?” he hears as he walks in, and Diego would be upset by the third familial ambush of the day if it was anyone other than Klaus greeting him. 

“Fine. Allison wanted to go out for drinks after rehearsal so asked for a ride. Made me be her pack mule too,” he replies, dropping his keys and wallet onto the entry table.

“Is that so? Did she have you pick up anything else?” Klaus inquires, and Diego knows from their tone they’re gearing up to poke at something. 

“What would I be picking up from Allison’s theatre?”

“Sandbags, falling pianos, pretty women? Our sister, ever the gossip, told me she saw you chatting with one of her castmates.”

“Umm, Jasmine? I met her the last time I took Allison to work, I think. Allison wanted me to tell her about the restaurant we went to last night. Apparently, the place is popular so we talked about it,” Diego shrugs, starting up the stairs.

“Is that so?” 

Diego can’t tell why Klaus sounds so intrigued, it’s not as if Diego’s small talk is fascinating. “Yeah. Told her Allison recommended it and that we enjoyed it. She asked me if it’s a place I’d go to again, and I said I’d probably prefer a more casual restaurant. So she asked if I had any other recommendations.”

“And what did you recommend?”

“I told her that I’m not the person to ask because all my culinary energy is put into trying to get our eight-month-old to eat more vegetables,” he explains. 

“A woman asks you about your restaurant preferences, and you tell her about your baby?” Klaus asks, their voice deadpan. “Let me guess you showed her photos of Kat too, didn’t you?”

“I mean yeah. I have hundreds of them on my phone, and I don’t exactly get to show you two off all the time to new people, now do I?” he huffs. 

“Us two?”

Instead of answering, Diego turns his phone and shows Klaus his background - a picture of Klaus and Kat after the first time giving her ice cream. 

“Gogo, you’re oblivious,” Klaus laughs, and Diego doesn’t bother asking what he missed this time because Klaus is smiling at him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is the last chapter of oblivious pining! Just a heads up, I'm taking a quick break for Kliego week, so I'll still be posting about these idiots just not this story (though I've got some in verse one shots lined up!)
> 
> Song for this chapter - Falling In Love With Your Best Friend by Paul Baribeau [Fic playlist here --> https://spoti.fi/33DX6ba]
> 
> Klaus' pronouns in this story are he/they so they alternate between chapters, FYI
> 
> Please drop a kudos, or comment if you want me to squee about these boys with you! If you like this work consider subscribing to the series if you haven't already <3


	7. Eres Tú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Diego, what are we doing?”
> 
> The question hangs in the air as Klaus runs his hand over the framed photo, unable to stop the question that’s been settling in his chest for over two months. 
> 
> “Whatever we want to do, Klaus.”
> 
> Klaus doesn’t know what this means until he looks up and sees Diego’s looking at him. It’s the same look he’s seen over and over for the last nine months. He’s seen it in their bed, on their nights out, during their family dinners, and when he looks down, he sees it in the photo. Klaus thinks he finally knows what that look means and takes a step towards Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between Chapter 12 and 13 of Picture Book

“Diego, what are we doing?”

The question hangs in the air as Klaus runs his hand over the framed photo, unable to stop the question that’s been settling in his chest for over two months. 

“Whatever we want to do, Klaus.”

Klaus doesn’t know what this means until he looks up and sees Diego’s looking at him. It’s the same look he’s seen over and over for the last nine months. He’s seen it in their bed, on their nights out, during their family dinners, and when he looks down, he sees it in the photo. Klaus thinks he finally knows what that look means and takes a step towards Diego. 

“Whatever we want to do,” he agrees, and presses a soft kiss to Diego’s lips. He worries for a moment that he’s misread the situation when Diego doesn’t kiss him back for a second, but the worry soon leaves his mind when Diego cups his face and deepens the kiss. 

In his dreams Klaus was never able to settle on how Diego would kiss. Would he be rough, teeth clashing, nipping his lip before moving down to bite his neck? Or would he be soft, trailing kisses over Klaus’ cheeks and nose between soft kisses on his lips? Neither seems to be the answer, as Diego kisses the way he does everything else - intensely and with purpose. 

He holds Klaus to him, not so hard that it hurts, but with enough grip that let’s Klaus know he’s not letting him go soon. There’s a shift, and Klaus thinks Diego is finally going to pull back, but instead he’s licking into Klaus’ mouth, eager to get more. 

“Hold on,” Klaus pants, pulling back. He’s reeling a bit, steadying himself by placing a hand on Diego’s chest while reaching to put the frame down on the table. “Didn’t want to drop that,” he explains, before moving back to Diego, who immediately tries to kiss him again. 

“Eager,” Klaus grins, and let’s Diego pick up where he left off. Klaus isn’t sure how long they stand in the living room kissing, but by the time he pulls back again, Diego’s lips are red and puffy and he’s certain his lips look the same. 

“Bed?” Diego suggests, and Klaus can’t help but choke on what should have been a response. “Not like that,” Diego clarifies, his face reddening at the suggestion. “Well not entirely like that..."

“Is that so? Do tell,” Klaus teases, feeling a bit more at ease when Diego is the uncertain one instead of him.

“I mean I want to keep kissing you, I just figure we should do it upstairs where our family won’t just walk in on us. I’m not ready for the headache that is them knowing,” he admits, and Klaus can’t help but agree. 

Twining their fingers together, Klaus leads them upstairs and to their room, but stops short once he’s through the threshold. He’s never been so unsure of what to do. If this was a random hook up, Klaus would have thrown them onto the bed and just jumped, but this isn’t a random person, this is Diego. Diego, the man he’s wanted for months now, longer if he thinks about it too long, and Klaus doesn’t know what the next move is that won’t send Diego running. 

He must have been standing too still because Diego’s touching his hand, and pulling him into the room. “Klaus? Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you are you, and you’re standing in our room, which in retrospect is so fucked! We’ve spent six months sharing a bed, and neither of us made a move!” He’s rambling now and he knows it, but he can’t stop. “I mean unless tonight is the first time you thought about this because you know...kiss.”

“Uh, no. I’ve been sharing a bed with you for six months because I’m a masochist. I can firmly say that tonight is not the first time I’ve thought about this. But you,  _ mi cielo _ , are thinking about this too much.”

Klaus opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, Diego’s in his space, kissing his forehead. 

“Klaus, what do you want? Because before tonight I was ready to just be the man raising Kat with you. But if you want more, I want to do that too. So tell me, what do you want?”

“I want to be your girlfriend. I want to have people know I’m with you and not just because of Kat, but because of the way you’re looking at me. I want to do very filthy things to you while knowing that the bed isn’t going to be empty come morning because you got what you wanted. And I know, that this,” he gestures to his body, “is less than ideal, but-”

“Klaus, you do not get to tell me what I want in a partner,” he interrupts. “Or put words in my mouth. So listen to me very carefully. I want you. I want all of you. And yeah, I might need some guidance when it comes to the things I’ve never done before, but do not think for a fucking minute I’m settling when you are the most gorgeous human I’ve had the pleasure to look at. So unless you want to tell me more of the things you want to do to me, I’m going to throw you on the bed now.”

All it takes is a nod before Klaus is being lifted up and tossed onto the bed. “I didn’t think you were serious!”

Diego doesn’t bother to answer. Instead, he lays out next to Klaus and brings him in for a kiss, his hands trailing under the jumper Klaus is wearing. It doesn’t take long for the jumper to come off, along with Diego’s shirt.

It’s certainly not the first time either of them has seen the other shirtless, but it’s the first time they’ve been given permission to look.

Klaus doesn’t get a moment to react to the sight of Diego’s toned torso before the other man is kissing down Klaus’ neck and chest, seemingly determined to graze every inch of skin with tender touches. When Diego gets low enough Klaus senses the hesitation at his waistline, and he reaches down to tilt Diego’s chin up to him. “Don’t even think about that tonight. As much as I am eager to find out just how I can use your other power in the bedroom, your mouth is too far away from mine right now when I just started being able to kiss it.”

Diego hides a shy grin in Klaus' stomach and makes his way back up to capture Klaus’ lips. “Fine, but at least let’s get our pants off. You don’t sleep in them anyway, and I know you can feel how hard I am.”

“Oh I can certainly feel that Gogo, and it’s taking a lot of my willpower not to ask you to do some very obscene things to me, but I for one want to take my time with you, and it’s already very late and our daughter has made me an old man,” he laments, dramatically touching his forehead with the back of his hand for effect.

“ _ Bueno ¿Quizás algo menos obsceno esta noche? _ ”

Judging by the look Diego gives Klaus, he knows he’s playing dirty but doesn’t care.

*

When the two come down in the morning, no one notices the love bites littering their bodies as they unwrap presents with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! They finally did the thing! 
> 
> Song for this chapter - Eres Tu by Carla Morrison [Fic playlist here --> https://spoti.fi/33DX6ba]
> 
> Klaus' pronouns in this story are he/they so they alternate between chapters, FYI
> 
> Please drop a kudos, or comment if you want me to squee about these boys with you! If you like this work consider subscribing to the series if you haven't already <3


End file.
